characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Atrocitus
Atros, more famously known as Atrocitus, is a villain and occasional anti-hero from DC Comics. He is commonly the leader of the Red Lantern Corps. Background Atros once lived a peaceful life in Sector 666 as a stuggling psychologist supporting a familty of 4. Soon, however, his family and entire sector were killed at the hands of an army of rogue Manhunters, robots unsucessfully designed to be an early form of the Green Lantern Corps. At the end of the carnage, only Atros and 4 others survived. Furious, Atros and the other survivors formed a terrorist group called the Five Inversions, bent on taking down the Manhunters and their creators, the Guardians of the Universe. To combat the Manhunters, Atros and his comrades mastered the art of blood magic. When performing a scrying ritual, the Five Inversions foretold the prophecy of Blackest Night. After repeated conflicts, the Guardians ultimately subdued the Five Inversions and imprisoned them on the planet Ysmault. While imprisoned, Atros had a fateful meeting with the Green Lantern Abin Sur, who Atros told of the apocalyptic prophecy of Blackest Night. Convinced that this apocalypse must be stopped, Abin Sur freed Atros and led him to Earth, where they crash landed. With Abin Sur found dead from the crash, Atros built a divining rod to locate William Hand, the eventual catalyst for Blackest Night, and murder him. However, Atros was quickly subdued by the new Green Lantern Hal Jordan and his mentor, Sinestro, before he could successfully assassinate the future Black Lantern. Sinestro ultimately took Atros back to Ysmault, where he was imprisoned once more. This time, however, Atros used a magic ritual and killed the other 4 members of the Five Inversions, using their blood and his immense rage to forge the Red Lantern Power Battery. In doing so, Atros forged a special ring, and he became the first Red Lantern, fueled by rage and hatred. Setting up base on his former prison planet Ysmault, Atros donned a new name, Atrocitus, and began to gather a Red Lantern Corps to deliver a raging, vengeful justice across the Universe. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physique:' Even without his Ring, Atrocitus is vastly superior to humans on a physical level. *'Sharp Claws & Teeth' *'Blood Magic: '''Atrocitus is highly knowledgeable in the ways of blood magic. Should he create enough carnage, he can use necromancy powers with the blood and gore to see into the future, create powerful blood vortexes, or locate a desired target. Equipment *'Red Lantern Power Ring:' Like all Lantern Corps, Atrocitus wields a Power Ring. For Red Lanterns, their rings are fueled by the wielder's rage and hatred to draw power and generate a variety of abilities. Unlike other Rings, however, Red Lantern Rings forcefully stop the wielder's heart and eject all their blood through their mouths, with the Ring replacing the heart and rage plasma replacing the wielder's blood. **'Godly Physique:' Though he is already superhumanly fit, the Red Lantern Ring drastically boosts Atrocitus' physical capabilities. **'Force Field Generation:' Like all Lanterns, Atrocitus' Ring generates a force field around him that protects him from attacks and surrounds him in an environment tailored to his biology, letting him survive in space with ease. **'Flight: Through manipulating his personal gravity, Atrocitus can fly at incredibly high speeds. **'Energy Manipulation: '''By harnessing his rage, Atrocitus can project destructive energy from his ring. ***'Red Power Contstructs: 'Unlike most Red Lanterns, Atrocitus can create constructs with his rage. These constructs are energy manefestations of whatever Atrocitus can imagine, and can form a variety of shapes like shields to block attacks, chains to restrain foes, or knives to slash at his enemies. ***'Rage Plasma: 'If Atrocitus gets angry enough, he can vomit out a stream of his blood from his mouth, which acts as a corrosive plasma. It is uncontrollably emitted and can burn through anything, and is said to be mixed of how acid burns as well as the destructive capabilties of a napalm. The plasma is so powerful, it can even blast through other Lantern Corps' force fields, burn Black Lanterns faster than they can regenerate, or even incinerate the fabric of space itself. **'Rage Telepathy: 'Atrocitus can use people's rage as a homing beacon to track people down. If he wants to, he can also fuel the people's rage to make them angrier. **'Rage Boost: 'To further boost his power, Atrocitus can call upon his own or other people's rage to enhance his strength. The angrier he and people around him are, the stronger, faster, tougher, and deadlier Atrocitus becomes. Even his constructs and energy shields grow more powerful. **'Minor Regeneration: The rage plasma coursing through Atrocitus' veins heal him over time. **'Green Lantern Weakening:' His Ring's presence naturally drains the energy stored in Green Lantern Rings. *'Red Lantern Power Battery:' When his Ring runs low on energy, Atrocitus can use the battery to recharge it. Feats Strength *Can easily destroy Green Lantern's energy constructs, which can withstand supernovae and blows from the likes of Superman, with his bare hands. *Regularly fights against the strongest of Lanterns like Hal Jordan and Sinestro, who can destroy planets. *Threw Excavator with utter ease, who weighs over 20 tons. *Without a Red Lantern Ring, can pick up massive vehicles weighing dozens of tons with ease. *Without his Ring, can break out of Sinestro's constructs. *Created energy chains strong enough to restrain the Butcher, the Entity of Rage. *Vomit plasma can destroy 3 buses full of prisoners. *Hurts Martian Manhunter with his rage plasma. *Can effortlessly lift firetrucks. *Took down 2 powerful Red Lanterns at once. Speed *Dodged laser fire. *Regularly keeps up with various Lantern Corps members, who regularly move and fight on interstellar to intergalactic scales. *Can escape from the likes of Guy Gardener and Supergirl. *Without his Red Lantern Ring, can attack a group of trained soldiers faster than they can react. Durability *Can take hits from the strongest of Lantern Corps members. *Tanked a combined shot from multiple members of his own Red Lantern Corps. *Without his Red Lantern Ring, shrugged off blows from Hal Jordan and Sinestro's constructs. *Without his Ring, Survived jumping out of a crashing spaceship while it was undergoing atmospheric reentry. *Can take hits from the god Apollo. Skill *Founded the Red Lantern Corps and constructed their primary battery. *Mastered blood magic. *Scried the events of Blackest Night far before they occurred. *Located the cause of Blackest Night before the event happened. *Strong enough to overpower the Butcher's possession and controls it. *Defeated someone possessed by the Butcher. *Dispatched several Lanterns from the Sinestro Corps. *Killed several Guardians of Oa, who are essentially the leaders of the Green Lantern Corps. *Without his Red Lantern Ring, can combat the Manhunters, an army that killed his entire sector and were the predecessors to the Green Lantern Corps. Weaknesses *'Irrational:' While a fairly clever strategist, Atrocitus' heavy rage can cloud his judgment and lead him to making irrational choices. **'Underusage of Ring:' Despite his ring's various powers, Atrocitus tends to ignore them and rely mostly on his fists in combat. *'Power Ring Limitations:' As powerful as he is, most of Atrocitus' powers come from his ring, so without it he becomes drastically weaker. The Ring also replaces Atrocitus' heart in function, so his heart stops pumping blood without his ring. Without immediate treatment, this can kill Atrocitus almost instantly. **'Rage Dependence:' As the Ring draws upon Atrocitus' rage for strength, his power weakens if he should ever calm down. The Ring also uses rage to judge his worthiness, and can abandon Atrocitus in favor of someone else should they hold greater rage than Atrocitus does. **'Limited Charge:' As with all Lantern Corps rings, Atrocitus' has a finite charge and will be rendered useless if it runs out of juice, requiring him to use his battery to recharge his Ring on a semi-regular basis. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Team Leaders Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profiles